Wings of Fire Fanon Council of Promotions
Introduction The Wings of Fire Council of Promotions was an idea in the works for the previously 'disorganized' promotional system of the Wings of Fire fanon wiki. Its idea was created by FourFlames in order to keep the bureaucracy solid in its promotions, and equal distribution of administrative positions. What is the Council? The Council of Promotions will keep percentage of wikians and positions in check, and make rules stating how many of these positions are allowed at a time. Here is how it works: The positions of the wiki, such as bureaucrats, chatmods, and admins, are all like the United States branches of government because in percentage of wikian supply and demand they must balance each other out. The Council of Promotions takes these percentages and sets a limit to how many spots of each position are available to ensure fair, equal division and promotion numbers. Once this limit is set in law, then only a certain amount of people can apply for positions. The Council will ''not, ''however, demote people if the percentage decreases. And, if all spots are full, then no more wikians can be promoted. The Council of Promotions also'' ''is in charge of reviewing and deciding as a group whether to promote someone or not. And in addition to promotional work, they demote those who are keeping a position and are inactive. If those people ever become active again, the Council of Promotions must be guaranteed to give their spot back. Lastly, the council is in charge of making limits on bans. Members Heads of Council Leaders of the Council of Promotions. Act as representatives and speakers for the entire promotional council and as the judge/jury in court situations. Confirms promotions. Order of Initiation The Order of Initiation is responsible for taking action. This group needs to be mostly made up of admins and bureaucrats. The Order of Initiation is there to carry out tasks, such as actually making the promotions people need. Order of Court and Judicial Affairs This group is the speaking part of the council. It includes representatives for the Council, and has an amount of people to speak for/against promotions. Order of Statistics The Order of Statistics is one of the most important parts of the Council. This is the part that does the percentage calculations and population overview to make sure there is a fair amount of positions. Whenever this position overview is found, it will be reported most likely to another Order, depending on the situation. Order of Social Affairs The Order of Social Affairs is responsible for messenging people when they need to be demoted for inactivity or irresponsibility. They are also responsible for reporting important information to the public, such as the current position overview. Other Details The five Orders are only jobs. You can have more than one, alternate/switch jobs whenever you want, it doesn't matter. You have the choice to freely do whatever you want and it doesn't have to be confirmed by a Head of the Council. The amount of spots available in this council don't have to have a specific size. To prevent high unemployment rates, members of the Council are able to take up several positions in several different orders, or at least as many as possible to even the balance. In a voting situation, all members of the Order of Court and Judicial Affairs must vote, and anyone from another Order can too, although for them it is not necessary. Category:Unimplemented Ideas Category:Ancient